


help me with chemistry?

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [16]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, School Projects, Sexual Humor, TJ likes Cyrus, also gay clothing, and cyrus likes tj, but it's brief, but neither of them believe it, cursing, haha chemistry get it, minor panicking, some bandi if you squint, that's all, this prompt was hilarious i stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: Buffy and Andie can see that TJ likes him back but Cyrus fails to see until they’re working on a school project together at the park and TJ mutters “fuck me” like not in the sexual way but like this is too much work way and Cyrus is like “maybe later” before realizing what he said and like they both go red





	help me with chemistry?

**Author's Note:**

> wowee this prompt was so fun to write!! i hope you like it!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“But you _guys_ ,” Cyrus drawled, “there’s literally no way that I’m going to be able to function!”

“You’re overreacting again,” Buffy cut in, twisting a strand of hair around her finger as she glanced over to Andi for support, “TJ is literally head over heels in love with you,”

“Don’t you trust Buffy? She knows what she’s saying.” Andi assured him, giving Buffy a playful shove of her shoulder. “Besides, have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“You mean with his eyes, like he does towards every other person ever?” Cyrus grumbled, roughly scratching out the answer to a math problem he was working on. “This isn’t working”

“The math problem or the TJ problem?” Buffy jeered, her lips curling into a smile.

“Both. What’s worse is that this project is just us! Why couldn’t Mr. Lande have made this a group assignment of more people. Or better yet, just make it an individual project!” Cyrus put his head in his hands. How was he going to survive?

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Andi shrugged, shoving her notebook in her backpack, “it probably makes sense for this to be just two people. It’s too much work for one, and group projects with many people usually end up with one person doing all the work,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

Cyrus opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang and cut him off. “And that‘s the cue,” he sighed, swinging his backpack onto his shoulders, “I gotta go to chemistry,”

“Yeah you do!” Buffy snorted, high fiving Andi and then allowing her hands to trail back up to her hair.

“I would say that I’m gonna kill you, but with the amount of energy I possess right now, I probably couldn’t kill an ant. See you guys later.” Cyrus walked down the hallway, his conversation with the girls replaying in his head. It seemed fake, that TJ could like him back. Cyrus had been crushing on him since middle school, and there was no _way_ that TJ could like him back because why would–

“Underdog!” a familiar voice approached him, and Cyrus’ breath hitched. TJ was wearing glasses, and Cyrus was so weak for that. On top of that, his helmet-hair that he usually sported was nowhere to be seen, replaced by a whirlwind mess of hair. And Cyrus loved it.

“TJ, always a pleasure,” he greeted, taking a seat in his usual desk, while TJ chose the desk right next to him.

 _That’s funny, TJ always sits behind me,_ Cyrus noted, but shook the thoughts out of his head. This was no time to overanalyze TJ’s behavior. Now he needed to focus on…balancing equations. He stared up at the clock; two minutes had passed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Eons later, the bell rang, and Cyrus was the first one to shove his textbook and pencils into his bag, rushing out of the classroom.

“And make sure that you work on your projects, class! They’re due tomorrow,” the teacher called, and Cyrus just groaned in response. On top of an essay and studying for a calculus test, he had to finish it by tomorrow?

 _Note to self, stop procrastinating,_ he mentally scolded himself.

“So what’s the plan?” TJ’s voice startled him, as the basketball player walker alongside him.

“Buy some ice cream and cry because I’m going to fail chemistry,” Cyrus replied, exhaustion lacing his voice.

“How about you just come over to my house after school and we can work on th project? I’ll make sure we have snacks,” he offered, blushing as he saw the smaller boy’s face light up.

“I’ll see you then,” Cyrus beamed, half-walking half-skipping to his next class. TJ watched him round the corner, the memory of his smile burned into his brain.

Yeah, he was whipped.

* * *

Cyrus knocked on TJ’s door, rocking back on his heels as his teeth chattered. Would it have been wise to bring a jacket? Yes. But Cyrus was worried that he was going to be late so he didn’t bother to even check the weather because he didn’t get a notification on his phone because he was busy–

Footsteps from inside snapped Cyrus out his train of thoughts, absentmindedly fixing his hair and smoothing out his shirt. Not like he was wearing anything fancy, just a pair of jeans and a [shirt with a rainbow on it.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fus.romwe.com%2FRainbow-Striped-Print-Hooded-Sweatshirt-p-352694-cat-673.html&t=ODA3YmRjNWIzZGYwNzcwNzQyZjVkMjMyMDA5MGIzYjc4YTEyMzNlNSxiSjJRZ0Nzeg%3D%3D&b=t%3ASz049XtAwOtHE9gBc23eXA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyou-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178799490774%2Fa-prompt-for-tyrus-buffy-and-andie-can-see-that&m=1) After a few moments, the door creaked open to reveal a stressed out TJ, donning a green tee and [these sweatpants](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fus.romwe.com%2FBlack-Rainbow-Stripe-Side-Pants-p-193521-cat-681.html&t=NTQ5MTk4N2VhNDc2MDRhNzllYzBmMDNlNDE3Nzc0YmUzOGFjMDQ0MCxiSjJRZ0Nzeg%3D%3D&b=t%3ASz049XtAwOtHE9gBc23eXA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyou-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178799490774%2Fa-prompt-for-tyrus-buffy-and-andie-can-see-that&m=1). Cyrus had to smile; somehow they both got the gay memo.

“Not So Scary Basketball Guy, looking gay as ever,” Cyrus joked, stepping inside and being enveloped by the warmth.

“Right back at you,” TJ replied, his voice strained, “okay, so are we gonna work on this project? We gotta get going because we need to do well so we can get a good grade so that I don’t fail the class and when the colleges look at my grades they can-”

“TJ, you look like you’re gonna pass out. Take a breath, sit down,” Cyrus instructed him. He could practically hear his four shrink parents telling him what to do next. They took a seat on a few cushions that were sprawled on the shagged carpeting.

“We’re going to do fine on this project, TJ,” Cyrus started, placing his hand on the other boy’s knee, “We can finish it tonight, I know we can. Just..take a breath,”

TJ nodded weakly, his hand absentmindedly trailing over to Cyrus’, his fingers on top of the other boy’s. “I need a good grade in chemistry,” he repeated, this time less frantic, “My parents are on my back about my grades, and I just…I’m gonna let them down,”

As if Cyrus could hear TJ’s heart breaking, he shifted closer. “Don’t say that. You’re not gonna let them down. I promise I won’t let that happen,” he assured him, and a small smile ghosted TJ’s lips. “Now, let me just grab the assignment paper,” he muttered, begrudgingly removing his hand from TJ’s, and fishing through his backpack. He pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper and scanned it.

“Okay, so we need to research the history behind five of the elements that were man made, who ‘invented’ them, details regarding their reactivity, and why they were named the way they were,” he read off the sheet, letting out a tired breath.

“Fuck me,” TJ muttered under his breath; that sounded like a lot of work.

“Maybe later,” Cyrus replied nearly silently, but TJ’s gaze showed that it wasn’t that quiet. Both boys went red with embarrassment, and the air was thick with tension.

“What?” TJ squeaked out his eyes searching Cyrus’ for some sort of explanation.

“Nothing! It was…nothing,” Cyrus lied, and he knew his ears were burning an inhumane shade of red.

“Mhm,” TJ hummed in response, unconvinced, “so back to…chemistry,” he snickered, raising his brows at Cyrus.

“Stop that, I feel attacked,” he pouted, pushing out his lower lip and furrowing his brows.

“And you almost look cute enough to make me stop,” TJ blurted out, and now it was his turn to feel his ears burn with embarrassment.

“What was that?” Cyrus toyed with him, leaning on his hands and smirking, “I’m cute, huh?”

“Oh, fuck you,” TJ snorted, giving Cyrus a gentle push.

“You wish,” Cyrus retorted, a deep blush dusting his cheeks as his arms gave out beneath him and he lay on his back.

“Shut up,” TJ cooed, crossing his arms playfully.

“And what if I don’t?” he shot back cleverly, his eyes flitting from TJ’s eyes to his lips and back too his eyes…then back to his lips.

TJ shrugged nonchalantly, his heart beating so loud he thought Cyrus could hear it. “You won’t pass chemistry without my help,” he commented, to which Cyrus smirked.

“You’re probably right,” Cyrus grinned, tugging on TJ’s shirt and pulling him down until their noses were touching, “help me pass chemistry?”

“Gladly,” TJ whispered, meeting Cyrus’ lips and feeling his elbows weaken underneath him. It was messy, neither boy truly knowing what to do, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

And yes, both boys were doing great in chemistry.

**Author's Note:**

> get it? chemistry? badoom tshh! what did you think? leave a comment below, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
